Shadow Stalker
by CrystalAngel012
Summary: Hikaru worries about Kaoru, because he gets more distant and paranoid every single day. When finally his twin tells him his problem, their life becomes a nightmare. Hitachiincest and onesided OCKao, yaoi in both cases, rape Also posted in deviantART
1. Prologue Hikaru

**I don't own OHSHC**

**_Shadow Stalker 1_**

_Hikaru's POV_

I woke up as I heard someone crying. It wasn't the first time my twin woke me up while crying in his sleep. I could see his nightmares got worse every night but couldn't do something about it and this helplessness nearly killed me. All I actually could do was to hold my babybrother in his sleep, so he could calm down.

He clung onto me and actually pleaded for help. Kaoru looked so vulnearable and lost ... I was reminded of the porcelain dolls in our safe when I looked at him. At times like this I was afraid to hold him too tight because I thought I would break him.

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and whispered to myself:

„One hour ... Just 60 minutes till you wake up and pretend you're okay ... You should know better then to think, I'd buy your lies ... Why can't you trust me anymore, Kao-chan? What did I do to lose your trust again? We used to be one item, before Haruhi came to the Host Club ... But we're over this problem for some time now. This has nothing to do with Haruhi ... This problem propably is one we never had to deal with before. I bet you have no idea how heartbroken I am everytime you lie to me ... I love you, Kao-chan ... much more, then I should."

Without realizing it, I fell asleep again. As I woke up, there were sounds coming from the bathroom. I looked at the alarm clock again. It was 12:20! I jumped out of bed and wanted to make myself ready for school, as I heard Kaoru sigh.

„You remember that today is no school, do you?"

He giggled softly at the look on my face. I completely forgot about it, although I cheered the most as we got the news. As he continued his fake laughter, it was all it took for me to finally explode.

„Well, you don't think about such little things, if your precious person has something on his mind and you don't know what because he doesn't talk about it! Everything you do is telling me lies! Did you really think, I would believe them?! That I'd think, everything is fine?! Answer me, Kaoru!"

He dropped the mask but remained silent. His eyes were dull and held no shine in them. His expression was sad. He wanted to escape but I grabbed his wrist so he couldn't get anywhere. He sighed and I knew I won. But I never guessed, that this would be the beginning of a nightmare for us and mostly for Kaoru.


	2. Chapter 1 Kaoru

**_Shadow Stalker 2_**

_Kaoru's POV_

„Tell me the truth, Kao-Chan... Please...", he spoke quietly.°That's easier to tell, then to do, O-Nii-Chan°, I thought. I didn't say it though and just looked sadly at him. As I tried to escape my brother and his questions again, he held me tighter to stop me. I sighed. It seemed, there was no way to avoid this conversation. And to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

„I just don't want you to hate me, Hikaru" „I would never hate you, Kaoru! What makes you think, I would?!" °Somehow, he's right... Hikaru wouldn't hate me for the things, that happened to me... Now that I think about it, I really want him to know... I wanted to tell him about the letters, phone calls, my recent paranoia and, what's even worse: the molesting in the school hall, as I accidentally forgot my exercise book there and came back to get it. If tono and Kyouya-senpai didn't come by...°

„Kaoru? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" °I'm crying?° I touched my cheek. And really, there was a moist string.

I didn't now, where to start, so I got up after assuring Hikaru, I wasn't planning to escape and went to a picture hanging on the wall. I pulled it aside and there was a small cavern behind it. Then I got a bunch of letters out and gave them to my brother and he began to read. If someone would ask me why I kept these, I wouldn't know, what to say. The fact was: I simply didn't know, why.

With every one of the letters his mood changed to the worse. It went from curious to shocked, from shocked to mad, from mad to pissed and from pissed to furious. As he put down the last letter of this bunch, and there were much more, his eyes promised to kill whoever wrote this. I never reall a situation, where my older brother looked as demonic as now ever before. I actually feared him!

„Are there more of them?!", Hikaru asked me as he ripped the letters in tiny pieces. I looked down in shame, but said nothing. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Hikaru. He went past me to the cavern and looked inside. Then he tensed and was, as much I could sence, very murdeous and shocked at the five bunches of letters inside.

„How long has this been going on?!"_How long have you been suffering?_. He asked rather calm if you saw his all but calm expression.

„O-Nii-Chan?", I asked gently with a worrying voice. Hikaru spun around, grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me rather violently.

„How long has this been going on, Kaoru?! Why didn't you tell me?!Did you even plan to let me know one day?!"

„One and a half years..." I couldn't look him in the eyes. He hugged me and I held onto him like onto my life.

„I'll always will be there for you. Whatever happened, I won't allow it to happen again. Trust me."

Somehow this words and the soothing voice broke a barrier inside me and words started to flow like water. I told him, how every time after the Host Club I found a letter in my schoolbag. I also told him about the times in the school shower, where I now got paranoid because I could feel someone staring at me with lust filled eyes. And then the time came, to tell him about the incident in the empty school hall. But as I looked at him, I gulped. If he was murderous before, now his anger was beyond words. But I told him too much to go back already! °This promised to get ugly...°

Read and Review, please I'm sure, no one wants to write without getting feedback. If you are idiotic enough to read a HikaKao-ff although you don't like it, you can flame me. BUT then you have to be more creative then to just say:"it's wrong", "They're twins" or my personal favourite:"It's incest! It's against the law!" Neh duh! So, if you flaw, tell me something, I didn't know


	3. Author's Note

I know, that most people will definitely hate me for this Author's Note, but I thought, I owe you readers an explanation, why I didn't update for so long. So, here it comes!

I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, butI had many personal problems, was nearly killed two times and went to a psychiatric holiday to savour that I lost many of my friends and family in a short amount of time. They all practically died in front of my eyes. The greatest loss for me was to see cousins of mine, who were identical twins, dead. The younger one died in the beginning of winter in a car accident and one week later the older one died, too and no one has a clue, how it happened because there was no evidience.

I'm still getting over it but now I'm fit enough to post the next parts of my story. So the next chapter will come sometime soon. Just wait for it, if you're still interested in the story.

ATTENTION PLEASE!!!

As for now, the nightmare for the Host Club has only began. Because of my situation and my feeelings, the story will get more tragic and I'm not sure, if there will be a happy ending.

So, that was it from me. I want to thank all the people, who reviewed my story for the nice comments. I promisse to post the next chap someday soon, but I need your help: Do you have an evil name for me? I don't have any idea, how the surname of the culprit shold be. Please review, if you have an idea.


End file.
